Skills
There are many Skills in God’s Domain, and they are split into Common Skills, Rare Skills, Sure-Kill Skills, Taboo Skills and Domain Skills. * Example of common Skills are Chop and Arrow. These skills have subpar power and are the basic tools of each class to perform their roles. * Examples of rare Skills are Flash and Flame Explosion. These skills allows a player to fight of enemies whom are stronger than them. * Examples of Sure-Kill Skills are Burst. These skills grants the player the ability to instant-kill players of the same level and tier. * Examples of Taboo Skills are Strike. These skill grants the player power to challenge those beyond their tier. For Tier 0 and Tier 1 players, they are able to learn skills from various locations. * For mages, they can go to the library to learn mage skills. * For healers, they can go to the Light Temple to learn healer skills. * For warriors and weapon specialist, they can go to Apocalypse Temple to learn their skills. Example of Skills * Chop ** Active skill. Requirement: Sword. Additional 8 points of damage. Cooldown: 5 seconds. Skill Level: 1 (Proficiency 0/300) * Charge * Bone Crusher * Thundering Strike * Thundering Flash ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Rapidly send out three sword lights to 10- x 2-yards forward. Each hit will cause 130% damage and also give a Damage Amplification effect, amplifying the damage of your following attacks by 20% for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds * Parry * Fatal Blow * Double Chop ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Level 1. Proficiency 0/300. Rapidly deals damage twice. Every slash of the sword deals 120% +15 damage, also increasing Bleeding effect by 20%. Duration of 10 seconds. Stacks up to a maximum of 5 times. Cooldown: 8 seconds * Dark Arrow * Wind Blade ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Level 1. Proficiency 0/300. Ambush an enemy outside 5 yards and within 30 yards. Movement Speed will be increased by 40% when rushing towards the target and Attack Speed increased by 20% for 3 seconds. Cooldown: 25 seconds * Mock * Silent Steps * Evil Whip ** Cast time 3 seconds. Use 5 thorns to bind a target in a fixed area. As long as the target exits the area and breaks the thorns, every thorn will cause a base damage of 20 points, with an additional 30% Spell Damage. Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Hell Flame ** Deals 150% Flame Damage to an 8 x 8 yard area. Duration of 5 seconds. Cooldown: 36 seconds. * Life Prayer * Life Payment * Whirlwind Slash * Restore * Magic Bullet * Divine Strike * Punishment * Protection Blessing * Shield Wall * Defensive Blade ** Requires: Sword. Normal attacks range increased by 10 yards after use. Able to block up to a maximum of 6 ranged attacks or 3 melee attacks. Duration of 25 seconds. Cooldown: 3 minutes. * Observing Eyes ** Able to see clearly unknown and concealed targets. There is a fixed chance to detect target’s weak point. Cooldown: 40 seconds * Windwalk ** The user is wrapped in wind; Movement Speed increased by 30%. There is a 50% chance to avoid damage from ranged attacks. Duration of 10 seconds. Cooldown: 2 minutes * Earth Splitter ** Requires: Sword. Causes 30 base damage to target after use, and based on the period of charging power between 0.2 seconds to 3 seconds, a maximum of 300% weapon damage can be increased. Attack range of 8 yards. Cooldown: 1 minute * Sacred Light Shield * Instantaneous Movement * Shadow Steps * Crowd Mock * Precision Throw * Fire Dragon’s Roar * Tough Shield * Divine Shield Strike * Frostflame Explosions * Truth Shield * Kidney Strike * Backstab * Vanish * Eviscerate * Ice Walls * Thunder Flame Explosion ** (Action-type). Requires: Melee Weapon. Causes 200 base damage, and additional flame and thunder damage to enemies within a 5-yard radius. Enemies struck will be placed in a fainted state for 4 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds * Flame Burst ** Level 1 (Requires 100,000 EXP to upgrade to Level 2) Channeling time: 2 seconds. Gathers the power of flames to a single point and causes 300% damage to the target. Attack Count: 4 times. Cooldown: 5 minutes * Golden Stigmata * Omniscient Eyes * Sword Blade Liberate * Thousand Blade Streaming Light * Nether Cold Domain * Sword Blade Awaken * Sword-Light Phantom Combination Skill * Mentioned in ch.1467 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Abilities